Nega-Luna!
Nega-Luna! is the 62nd episode of Season 34. Summary Lady Rancora makes Luna Girl her new target after seeing her trying to figure out her own dreams and wishes for her future, and then shows negative memories from her past to remind her that she’s always alone and doesn’t deserve a brighter future like everyone, and also infect her with negative energy just to help herself boost her powers, but Luna Girl learns that no matter what has happened in her past, she is never alone and just keep moving forward to her future. Plot The episode begins in the Moonbeams’ house where Luna is seen in her room writing down another entry in her diary and her pet canadian marble fox, Eclipsion, was sleeping in while her moths were watching. After she was done writing, Luna starts to wonder about her dreams and what to do in her future now that she’s changed over the days. Just then, her iDisney rings and her moths go to pick it up for her as she presses the call button and gets a call from her next door neighbor and friend, Nancy. As Luna asks what’s up, Nancy reminds her about going out with their friends to the annual dream festival today. Luna forgot about that and thanks Nancy for the reminder before putting her iDisney in her pocket as she was about to rush out the door when she almost forgot her bag and wallet as she grabs them and says to her moths and Eclipsion that she’ll see them later when she gets back. Later, when she arrived at the entrance to the park, Luna could see that the dream festival is on, but she didn’t see her friends there, and thought that they might’ve already gone in without her, just when she heard Sofia’s voice behind her as Luna turned to see that Sofia, along with their other friends, are behind her and she was relieved that they didn’t go in without her. She just hoped that they’ll tag along as usual, and they did when they went into the festival together. When they were in, the festival was in full swing! There were dancers, stands full of food, games, and prizes, people were dressed in the most dreamy-looking clothes, and there was even a booth where everyone writes down their dreams and wishes and hopes that they’ll come true someday. Seeing the booth, Greg suggests that they should go there to write down their wishes as everyone went to grab their own piece of paper and a pencil to start writing their wishes down before putting them in a Wish box. While her friends put their wishes into the box, Luna was the only one who didn't write down her wish as Greg prompts her to just try, but Luna says that she can't because she just saw a booth that sells candy apples and decides to get one. At the candy apple booth, Greg had bought the candy apples but he could see that Luna looked troubled, so he decides to ask her what was bothering her. Sighing, Luna tells him and their friends that she has been having trouble with her own dreams and wishes, and is starting to lose confidence about her future. Patting her shoulder, Greg tells Luna to not worry and like he said, he and the others are willing to help her make those dreams and wishes come true, but Sage adds that her (Luna) future will be up to her. That part left Luna in question as she wonders what her future will be. As the gang continued through the festival, they saw amazing shows, listened to the most dreamiest music, played games, and won cool prizes. But all of that didn’t distract Luna from thinking about her future. She just wished that she knew what to do with it when she’s all grown up. Just as she had enough, Luna excuses herself as she just wants to be alone and think, but not knowing that Greg followed her. Later, when Luna was sitting at the bench, she felt sad and even alone until Greg appeared to ask her if she was still thinking about her dreams and her future. She replied yes, but they’re not just the things she was thinking about, she was also thinking about the terrible things she’d done in her past when she was a nighttime villain and wonders that if she’d ever done those, she might not deserve a brighter future like everyone else. Then, Nancy appeared and so did the others when they heard Luna say what she just said as Kwazii responded that that’s not true and Connor says that sure she’s done some bad stuff in her past, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t have a happy future if she thinks about those bad things. Nodding in agreement and patting Luna on the back, Greg tells Luna that she does deserve a bright future and he and their friends are gonna help her accomplish those new dreams and make them into a reality. All she needs to do is focus on her good memories, ignore the bad ones, and then she’ll keep moving forward. That made Luna feel better a bit as she got up, but then decides that she should go home just before her friends could stop her. Unknowingly to them though, Lady Rancora was hiding in the shadows and watching, then decides to do something with Luna. Meanwhile, Luna was just almost at the exit when she bumps into a man as she excuses herself and apologizes, but instead of a friendly and forgiving smile, Luna only got snapped at as the man tells her to watch where she’s going before he stormed off and she was confused and frightened about what happened, just when she heard arguments then spun around to see that the residents were shouting angrily at each other, all because they were affected by the black cloud of negative energy as Luna recognized this as Lady Rancora’s power! Powers that Kwazii used * Memory Storing (to store Luna Girl’s past memories in the new diary Greg bought her) Villain Motives * Lady Rancora: To infect Luna Girl with her negative energy Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Fancy Nancy Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Haruna Kitumba Category:Episodes focusing on Mirandos Ariellian Category:Episodes focusing on Blodger Blopp Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Episodes with flashbacks Category:Inspirations Category:Anime-inspired episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Precure Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Lady Rancora images Category:Villain images Category:Season 34 images Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons